Morganite (PointePearl)
Morganite is an OC of PointePearl (Hope Laurette) Appearance Morganite is tall and skinny, not so much as a pearl, but similar to a Zircon. She wears a pale pink bodysuit with maroon stripes at the wrists and ankles and a diamond insignia on her chest above her gem, and a swishy, light pink skirt that hits just below her knees. She has a very pale pink complexion, with burgundy eyes and lacy, white/pink hair in an ornate updo. Her gem is a pale pink, faceted oval, and it is located at her belly button. Personality Morganite is very quiet and quite peaceful, unless offended or provoked, in which case she will launch into a long and fiery argument. She holds herself with the feminine grace of a princess, and loves being in charge, though in reality serves best as the second-in-command. She can be quite a bit snooty and stuck up at times, but if you let her know, she usually calms. She has a bit of an obsession with human languages, and knows quite a few. She is a huge perfectionist, and it tends to get in the way. Weapons * Her Gem Weapon is a lacy pink parasol, but the tip is very sharp and she is very good at using it, whether to poke at enemies or whack you insistively if you've provoked her. It is slice/sword proof. * She also owns a lacy pink fan (non-summoned) she carries around with her, which in case of gemergency has thin, sharp blades in between its folds. Abilities * She has standard Gem abilities * She has chronokinesis, and can gently tweak time slower or faster. She can stop time if necessary, but it is very energy draining to do so. She gets very weak, cannot hold it for very long, and has difficulty using her other powers after pausing time. She can poof if she holds time off past her abilities. On top of that, she cannot attack anyone 'defenseless' while manipulating time, or the atackee will 'jump', and time for them will be as fast or slow as it is for Morganite, so as to defend themselves, but if anybody slowed down (or sped up) with time can attack Morganite and she can dodge before their attack can catch. * She has florakinesis and can manipulate plants and flowers. History Morganite used to work in Pink Diamond's court as a sort of companion/confidante to PD, and was very close with her, but she had no other purpose without PD, and loathed and feared the other diamonds, so she fled to Earth at PD's shattering. She lives in Beach City with a Sapphire she knew from her Homeworld years. Relationships Honey Sapphire: '''Morganite lives with Honey, and cares for her like and treats her like an older sister. '''Garnet: She doesn't talk to Garnet much, but they are like acquaintances. Ametyst: '''She likes Amethyst, but often regards her in the same light as Pearl. '''Pearl: She is close friends with Pearl, and is often seen sparring with her on their free time. '''Steven: '''She treats Steven with respect and kindness, but a tiny bit of disdain due to the entire Rose Quartz shattering PD thing. Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters